


Coming To Terms With

by poetssoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Family Issues, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetssoul/pseuds/poetssoul





	Coming To Terms With

Suppression strangles , as it chains what it swore to me it would protect , even after the point I had been so conflicted with to make the decision of unleashing it , too deeply emersed in my struggle to realize my name was being called , a faint echo lost in the tormenting billows of a tornado ,though I sit so close to the source of it.

As I clear my mind , I am quick to remind myself that this is borrowed time that I should be taking to my advantage. We had only been dating for a month , and to celebrate this first of many milestones Lucifer had decided on bringing me to this secluded area with very few trees that served as protection, though the one we crowded under together did its best for it allowed for us to have our backs pressed firmly against its rigid covering as our legs tangled together on the cushioned surface of the checkered blanket underneath, the protruding roots ignored with its support.

"You spaced out." the archangel let's me know once my concentration is centered again , a faint expression of worry in the facial expression worn. "Whatever it is you can tell me." 

I nod a few times , reaching for the still full container of decorated lettuce brought along only to nudge it with the plastic fork.

"Are you not satisfied with your lunch?" he tries again.

"No, Luci, it's nothing that you have done." I begin ,startled by a falling leaf crumpled in the light breeze as it is pulled to our level. That constant fear would never disappear, prominent in the yelp that escapes before I register it only being an unfurled golden wing I am enveloped in.

"I can't read your mind."

"I know." I utter before my words are frozen into place by the added mouth pressed firmly into place. "I-I have been contemplating the idea of letting Dean know about us." I continue on, embarrassed to confess.

"Whatever you decide, I will support you. I just have one request."

"And that is?"

"You can only tell him while I'm around."

I begin to protest. I can defend myself from the older male's burst of fury just like I have time and time again , until I am hit with a surge of guilt through my being as I recall that he is the only one left oblivious. "I agree to it." 

"Good. Now there's one more thing to settle before our date session here can finish."

"If this is about me forgetting a jacket, I swear Lucifer.." I start.

"I must scold you. How will you ever learn otherwise?" the Morningstar retorts as he rolls on top of me , my fingers twined into his soft feathers, a secure grip found as my neck is assaulted by the pair of ivory daggers hidden in his jaw. 

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Well, I know you can." the Devil reassured as my sweaty palm was squeezed in his.

I take in a deep breath, the weight of self given pressure on my heart felt as I step in front while my fingers are kept laced with the male my heart leaped for the first chance given as I lead the way into the living room where he sits, lost in his own thoughts.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" I begin, my weight added onto the cushion beside him as the other took refuge on the arm of the piece of furniture.

"Sure Sammy, what's on your-" Dean came to a halt. "What is he doing here?!"

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Did he hurt you? I swear if he did.."

"No, he didn't." I tell him, my brother pushed back down by my flattened palm on his chest as he tried to lunge himself across my lap. For a moment, I'm distracted by a faint flicker of something long since forgotten, until it fled once the pressure given was released, a fact only known to us that no longer can be recovered.

"Besides, why would I want to damage something so pure?" I blush as I hear the comment came without hesitation, your fingers brushed through the strands of my hair as I leaned slightly into the touch.

"For starters, you're manipulative. Not to mention you hate us humans."

"Ah, but modifications certainly can be made." 

Then its clearly noticed, that hint of confusion that masks your face so well when you don't quite understand with the limited information given "Care to clue me in on why you're defending him?"

My cue has been given and yet I still am unable to perform. What if I am not accepted for what I am about to let loose? I can't bear to lose another important person in my life,though I still move onward despite how difficult it really is.

"Dean, it's because we're together." I explain, each word drawn out slowly for the correct impact, being fully aware that you are taken aback as soon as the realization sinks in. I stay silent, my position shifted slightly to allow you to view our visible connection in order to assist this new change to be registered.

"Now you tell me." isn't what startled me as I had anticipated, but the faint essence of a masquerade put on.

"See? I told you there was nothing to worry about." I am told as a kiss is received from the one oblivious to an ebbtide waged long ago that I am only now reminded of. That's when pain became involved. You think I don't notice the subtle wince that shuddered through your dynamics even as you try to hide it away from me, though I am not oblivious to it whatsoever, a harbored relic of a past unable to ever be revisited, deeply regretted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Dean retorted, a distinct glare given to whom hovered above my shoulder. 

"Can't you give me a chance? People have the ability to change you know." Lucifer suggested, the hand that was on my head a moment previous offered, a wince added as it was refused.

"Why would I want to do that?" 

"Out of the goodness of your heart." 

The bitterness is an acid that stung once it hits the target aimed at that made everything else occur in a blur. All I remember is that I had gotten in between both, ensuring that Dean would not be able to harm my lover. Darkness fluttered around the edges of my sight, soothed into the void that I slip into suddenly, only able to come back completely to the whispers going, fueled by my curiosity uplifted from the curtain of dark.

"You aren't any good for him." I make out first,my sibling argued once more.

"Who are you to decide that?"

A thumb is absentmindedly ran over the back of my hand, a warmth spread throughout my entire being. The Morningstar had proven his point at this very moment, and it made me proud of how sudden he was to jump in at defending our relationship despite having dealt with a heart ladden with such sorrow.

"You'll only end up using him."

"For his intended purpose of pairing off with someone deserving of a repair through what I have been able to grasp a concept of as such an overpowering emotion before." Passion wavered in the archangels voice as he explained his intent; an inferno always ablaze. "Besides, there's enough of that held within to be divided equally among each of us, if that is what ultimately concerns you about this."

"I've moved on."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" The Devil shifted,as I feigned still being absent from what continued on in my presence. "I was blind to it at first, but my vision has been regained. You were the first to claim his heart, were you not?"

"I was." his voice guarded with such an edge. 

"Such pain it must fill you with after it was revealed." 

"It didn't take you long to understand."

"You forget I've had practice at this." the once heavenly being returned icily once he mentioned what ultimately lead to the decieving downfall, his head bowed slightly over my face from what I can see out of the slits between my eyelashes kept ajar. "It's not so bad now. After all that waiting, I was given a second chance." There was a tremble in the words that came out, splintered off the edge.

"I could be a little less possessive." Dean reasoned.

"You would do that for someone only minutes before you loathed?"

"At the moment, I only consider it for my little brother,but later on down the road if you play your cards right, you might be able to persuade me onto your side."

"It looks promising enough." I snuck into the conversation, more to myself than to them.

"Well look who decided to join us. Are you feeling better?" I'm bombarded with light flutters of the lips pressed along my face in between each word that belongee to the question.

"Slightly." I answer with nothing but the truth, wincing from the thunderous pain that demanded itself to be known in my skull as I pull myself closer to the firey blonde I am smitten with.

"I healed your ribs only. I didn't want to damage that beautiful mind of yours." 

It warms my heart to know how far you have come in developing boundaries not to be crossed, even as I hear an unconvinced snort resonate from the farther side of the room, distance separating profoundly once again.

"I'll fetch you something to ease the pain." the archangel responded, gently removing himself as he went off on the self-appointed quest.

"Would it kill you to not give him such a hard time?" I query as soon as he is out of earshot. "He's doing the best he can."

"Well, would it kill you to be honest with me about these things?" 

"Do you realize how hard it was to let you in on this?" At this point, I am shaken with the tension of going through this argument, praying silently to my signicant other to return me to unconsciousness.

"You think you're being so discreet with this whole thing, but you aren't."

"I did for long enough." I stated, hoping it to be enough to bring the discussion to a halt, the hand I hid from plain sight shown accidentally to shield myself from the storm.

"I gave it to you long ago and now you pretend as if none of that still affects either of us."

My eyes become downcast, the thin cover of skin drooping as I see the step I skipped in getting to where we are currently, the silver band I had been offered once we had cleaned up every piece of evidence giving away what pleasure we endured together, of the sweet memory afterward that would remain as crisp as the blooming petals of a bleeding rose, though it never faded, just suppressed in the presence of cold weather.

"I have something I want to ask you." Lucifer had begun, shrugging his shirt back on as he did so.

"If it's over whether or not I enjoyed the afternoon, of course I did." I returned, a chuckle gained a second after.

"That too, I suppose. Actually, this is a much more serious question."

"I'm listening."

He held my heart captive with that blatant remark, ice collected in my veins while the moment lengthened until it could no longer stretch without repercussion. "Despite our being romantically involved for a short time span, I just can't seem to stop loving you. I just hope this time I won't be banished for admiring you more than anything else." a pause came, then suddenly he was perched on only one leg, the other steadying his trembling vessel. "Samuel Winchester, will you be my husband?"

"You bet." I replied instantly as I stumbled into the open arms waiting for me, the pair of muscled appendages just behind them flapped with the joy that overpowered us both.

"I don't love you any less."

"I'm so sure." the retort slapped into my heart. "You let him use the same ring I proposed to you with."

"It was the only way to secure the oath."

"Is that so? Well, mine is the foundation." he uttered, pinning me against the headboard with a fist full of my shirt front, the promise given with his other conversation forgotten in the heat of the moment, his hungry mouth thrusted into my own as a rough remembrance of what will never be fulfilled. "And don't you ever forget that." added to the sown of closure, only gaze at the enigma presented as the added heaviness returned to rescue what failed.

"Now that your venom is released, can you now accept our stance?" the voice that had been away entered, earning his position beside me from the one who initiated what got out of hand.

"It will take getting used to, but I think I've come to terms with it." Dean confessed, his touch poised on the shoulder of the considered opponent, as if finally approved.

"Welcome to the family." I gave as an answer to allow redemption for the actions from my relative once he left us alone.

"Just like old times." Lucifer sighed as he laid beside me.

I am about to ask how the retrieval of pain reducing medication went, though the thought is able to escape, as it is realized this is what was meant to cure, a cathartic release needed. Instead, I silently thanked the winged man, as I rested my cheek where it usually went just above the ragged heart that healed something so identical despite what hurt still was felt from what he had personally experienced.


End file.
